Strong Points
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: Blair mewed in delight as she held out the article of clothing. "Nya! Pum-Pumpkin panties! Maka, why didn't you tell me before?"


**Strong Points  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlet_

**Summary: **Blair mewed in delight as she held out the article of clothing. "Nya! Pum-Pumpkin panties! Maka, why didn't you tell me before?"  
**Rating: **T for minor sexual themes.  
**Genre: **Humor.**  
Pairing: **None – Soul/Maka!Friendship**  
Authors Note: **I wish someone would make a fanfiction of episode 40 of Soul Eater, which is technically where I got this idea from. It was just too good to pass up but I'm iffy on how I captured Maka and especially Soul. I'm still new to the Soul Eater archive so I'm up for critique lol.**  
Story Notes: **_I couldn't stop laughing when Spirit and Death had that conversation about pumpkin panties. I cracked up so hard my stomach hurt. It still does._**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

The cat could hear their conversation from all the way inside the room. However, her attention was focused on the boxes and boxes of clothing Maka kept stored within the modest reaches of her closet. The girl had allowed her in her room so she could borrow some belts that hung on the racks above, as she needed a few for the new jeans she had bought and fell lose around her waist, but Blair was honestly more interested in the clothing kept neatly within the cardboard boxes.

Her sharp nails caught in a shirt and she carefully cut the loose thread with a jerk of her finger, placing the shirt back in its place while she dug deeper with her other hand, curious at how much clothing the girl owned. It didn't even fit her anymore, too. She saw, the deeper she dug and the more boxes she went through, that Maka kept nearly every article of clothing that dated back, from what Blair could see, to her childhood.

"How cute." Blair smiled, holding out a small, pink, spaghetti-strap shirt in her clawed hands. Although many criticized Maka's bland style, Blair truly thought the girl had something going for her with that short skirt. Despite the crude comments relating to her chest, or lack thereof, the girl had a delicious pair of legs at her disposal that she was seemingly unaware of.

Even _Blair_ couldn't manage to attain such long, beautiful, legs, although it stung to admit it.

_One day I'll tell her! _Blair happily thought, shifting her mood from envious to happy-go-lucky instantly. There was no use dwelling on those things – she already knew she was a sexy little kitty with or without them and that was all she needed to extinguish the jealousy for Maka's legs.

Her hand paused and the tip of her nose twitched. Blair dug deeper and pulled out a pair of white panties in awe. They were fairly small, no doubt for children, but that wasn't what had caught the devious cat's attention – it was the fact that they were _pumpkin panties!_

"Maka, why didn't you tell me before?" Blair gasped to herself, scandalized her friend had kept such a _huge_ secret from her.

"I must have them!" Blair stated determinedly, rising to her feet and hurrying to the door, where she rushed into the living room that Soul and Maka were in, discussing something or the other she did not care about. All Blair cared about were the absolutely _adorable _pair of pumpkin panties she held in her manicured hands. "Maka! Maka! Can Blair please have these? Please with a cherry on top!" She used her cutest voice – that would make her give in, right?

Maka blinked. "Have what..." The words died on her tongue, as she stared at the white pair of puffy pumpkin panties that Blair was stretching in her hands excitedly.

"Are those..." Soul began, slowly. A grin threatened to crack his face, the longer he stared at the underwear that was _surely _Maka's by how horrified she looked, and eventually a wheeze – something Maka could identify as a strangled laugh – escaped his throat. "Is that...what I _think_ it is?"

"Nya! Blair _must _have this! I have been searching for a pair of pumpkin panties for _such_ a long time!" Blair pleaded.

Soul burst out laughing. They _were_!

"Wh-where did you get those from?" Maka shrieked, her face hot at Soul's enormously amused stare at her flustered face. His laughs only intensified when Blair stretched the material with a fond smile, rubbing them against her cheek. "BLAIR! WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY _STUFF?_"

"Please don't be angry with me! I was merely curious! It _is _in my nature to be curious, you know!" She defended herself, holding the panties closer when Maka shot up and tried desperately to get them back. Whatever shred of dignity she had left by that time was gone once she reached Blair, who squeaked and sling-shot the panties to Soul, who caught them expertly and cracked a grin so wide on his face Maka would have died of embarrassment had it not been for the fact that it wasn't possible.

"SOUL! GIVE THEM BACK!" Maka screamed, fisting her hands to her sides.

"P-pumpkin panties?" Soul howled in laughter. He couldn't believe it! He'd struck gold here! It didn't get any better than this! "_Seriously_, Maka? I always knew you were a dork but I didn't think it was _this _bad! Who the hell would _wear _something like this, anyway?"

"I wore those when I was five, okay? _FIVE!" _Maka snapped, trembling with rage when Soul merely waggled the pair in front of her tauntingly.

"No worries, Maka." He smirked, crookedly. "I bet they still fit." The underlying insult was not missed by the meister.

"_SOUL! _YOU'RE DEAD!" She snarled, ready to beat him black and blue.

"NYA! NO!" Blair cried, holding Maka back by wrapping her arms around her waist. She was dragged onto her knees by the sheer force of Maka's lunge, her nose buried in her back as Maka tried to stomp her way toward Soul, who had collapsed back on the couch in a heap of laughter at the piece of kiddy underwear he still held in his hand. "Maka, you mustn't be embarrassed! You would look absolutely sexy in them if I resize—!"

"Pfft! Yeah, _right_!" Soul snickered. "Don't you mean she'll look even more like a kid than she already does?"

"Blair, please, stop..." Maka groaned into her palms, Soul's laughter causing her chest to tighten as humiliation set in. She glared holes at him through the cracks between her fingers, hoping her glower would somehow slice a hole straight through him.

"No! I'm not joking!" The magical cat seriously stated, grabbing the edge of her skirt and pulling it up a bit. Soul's laughter abruptly cut when Blair ran a single, pointed, nail down the soft flesh of her thigh temptingly. "You may not have much up there but you have the most gorgeous legs I've ever seen! Every woman has their strong point and you happen to have nice legs." Blair sighed in longing, running a palm down her leg. "You're so lucky to have such a nice lower body, Maka, even your _butt_ is firm!"

Soul's jaw slacked, staring wide-eyed at the nonchalant strokes Blair ran down Maka's legs with a purr.

"Ew! G-get away from me you perverted cat!" Maka stammered, squirming in the strong hold of the woman. "Quit it! Blair, this feels weird!" But the cat merely ran a hand up close to her inner thigh, a Cheshire grin curling her lips at the transfixed stare from Soul, who seemingly just realized how long and creamy and _strong _her legs actually were. "I said, _stop_! Look, you can keep them! I haven't worn those since I was kid, anyway!" Maka tried to break free from the cats iron grip, disturbed by the touches on her exposed legs and deep purrs that came from her throat. There wasn't a time when she wished she'd changed into her sleeping pants than in that very instant. "Blair!"

"Can I, really?" The cat asked hopefully.

"Yes! Yes, just let go!" Maka nodded fervently, face scarlet.

"Hmm... Mm-kay!" Blair cheerfully said, allowing her hand to run up her thigh one last time before allowing her freedom, bouncing up to a mystified Soul, who held the panties in his hand limply as his numb brain tried to comprehend what had just happened, and snatched the clothing from him possessively. "Pum-pum Pumpkin!" Blair cast a spell, pointing at the panties and enlarging them to fit her curvacious frame. "Nya! I can't wait to show these off to the girls I work with! They'll be so jealous when they see them! I can't hardly wait! Thank you, Maka!"

Blair laughed giddily as she transformed in a poof of smoke into a small cat, leaping effortlessly onto the windowsill and disappearing from sight with the newly resized panties clamped tightly between her sharp teeth.

Maka had never felt so molested in her entire life as she pulled her skirt lower on her legs, trying to shrug away the ghost touches she still felt on her skin. She hesitantly glanced up at Soul, who looked pale and somewhat shocked. "Soul? Hey, what's the matter?" Her anger at him returned and she straightened and pointed a finger right at him, the skirt she had bunched up low springing up to reveal her slender legs. "Don't you think you're outta' trouble yet! I'm going to Maka Chop you so hard you won't remember any of this!" She threatened, grabbing the textbook that laid on the coffee table.

But Soul was deaf to her words, too busy trying to understand what hell just happened. He was too busy trying to comprehend how he could have missed such a vital point on her female anatomy despite all those years being her partner and, for gods sake, _living with her._

His eyes widened suddenly. He couldn't believe it – he was actually agreeing with Blair the longer he gazed at the shapely legs Maka had been endowed with.

Maka gawked at the trickle of blood that ran down his nose.

_Aw, crap, _was all he managed to think before stars danced across his eyes.

"SOUL! YOU PERVERT!"

Needless to say, picking on Maka's lack of sex-appeal wouldn't be the same anymore – not with this new view of her he had now.

He knew he should've kicked that cat out when he had the chance...


End file.
